


Sleepy Sal

by Burnt__Toast



Series: Teenagers Are Dumb but They Mean Well [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Romance, But it's okay, Cute, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Larry and Sal are horny teenagers, M/M, No Angst, No Sad endings in this household, Salarry, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, Wholesome, and I adore them, because I would fucking cry, for my lonely ass, i love them, just nice wholesome content, they figure it out, they're nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt__Toast/pseuds/Burnt__Toast
Summary: Sally falls into a deep sleep on Larry's bed, and Larry just can't help but sketch him.





	Sleepy Sal

At this point, it wasn’t a rarity for Sal to hang out down at Larry’s place; he was practically living there, in fact. It was always extremely therapeutic to hang out with the metalhead and his kind janitorial mother (which sounds a lot odder when phrased like that). Even right down to the scent, it just felt like home to him. And if he was being honest with himself, it’s been a very long time since he felt that sort of comfort anywhere. Naturally, it was soothing and made him quite sleepy in turn.

Larry had always enjoyed Sally’s company whenever he painted, his presence was highly appreciated, even when he was silent. Just knowing that somebody was there with him and relishing the feeling of contentment hanging in the air was enough to keep him inspired whilst painting. He even noticed how he always made better pieces whenever Sal had been there with him, though he would never tell him that in fear of embarrassing him.

It was one of these typical nights, Sally reading up on homework while Larry painted away. It seemed like today had been a lot longer than usual, school feeling like it lasted for years, piled up worksheets and reading. The entire town just had an atmosphere of exhaustion. Bored of his monotonous book, Sal began to get distracted watching Larry paint.

Larry was such a gentle soul; even with the smallest of actions, any person could tell that he was a kind person. Each elegant brush stroke seemed to mesmerize Sal, the long fingers gripping the brush softly, (and Sal shook at the thought at the back of his mind desiring the fingers to be gripping… something else) and curving exactly and precisely where it needed to be.

He began to focus a bit less on his handiwork and a bit more on Larry as a whole. The lustrous chocolate locks were tightly curled into a bun, preventing it from getting it in the way while he worked. He always admired Lar’s hair, and had been wanting to grow out his own ever since he moved into the complex. His jaw was clenched in deep concentration, most likely biting his cheek or tongue (a bad habit of his when he focused), and the beautiful bags under his eyes were ever prominent in the room light. It was a lovely sight to behold, and Sal blushed deeply under his prosthetic.

Larry felt he was being watched, and didn’t really mind, since he was sure that Sal was quite bored of schoolwork. However, Sal’s stare didn’t fail to bring a light blush to his face. The gaze of his companion should not shake him up as much as it did.

Sally continued to look at Larry and not long into his gazing, he began to fall asleep upon the other’s bed, the pillows and sheets just feeling too comfy for his own good.

After a while the feeling of being watched dissipated, and out of curiosity, Larry turned his body to face the bed, unexpectedly seeing a fast-asleep Sally in his bed. The sight was quite literally breathtaking.

Sal’s body was on its side, still facing the canvas, and his arms rested upon the upright pillows as a resting place underneath his head. His abdomen curved adorably in a slight ‘U’ shape; his chest rose and shrank with each little breath. His beautiful blue hair fell perfectly all around his face, assuming that he must have taken out his pigtails earlier that afternoon. His own blush only deepened further as he began doing his fair share of staring at his crush.

The artistic side of Larry suddenly kicked him, fingers now itching to grab his sketchbook in able to capture this picture-perfect image. He picked up a pencil and his personal sketchbook and started a sketch of his friend, praying to the nearest god that he would not wake up. He took in every last detail of the boy, smiling involuntarily whenever he shifted or made noises in his sleep. After a bit, he put down his supplies and walked closer to the blue haired boy.

God, he was even prettier up close.

With a delicate touch, Larry reached out and stroked his soft hair, wanting to touch and praise every inch of the boy’s body. Every scratch, every scar, every imperfection. In his own eyes, it was all exquisite. His own face turned a light rose as he leaned down and softly kissed Sal’s forehead, and once he pulled away, he saw Sally’s expression turn to a sweet smile.


End file.
